REBORN BLUES
| bild = 300px | titel = REBORN Blues | kanji = | romanji = | dauer = 05:05 Minuten | typ = Solo | chara = Reborn | seiyuu = Neeko | album = Katekyo Ondo | datum = 05. Dezember 2007 }} REBORN Blues ist der erste Charakter Song von Reborn und auf dem Album Katekyo Ondo zu finden. =Lyrics= Romanji ORE no na wa RIBOON Sawada Tsunayoshi no katekyoo da Hito wo mitame de handan suru to KEGA suruzo ORE wa akanbou daga jyuu no ude wa hyappatsu hyakuchuu ORE wa SUGO ude HITTOMAN ITARIA kara yattekita Yudan suru na yo MAFIA saikyou MECHAKUCHA tsuyeezo ORE wa SUGO ude HITTOMAN ARUKOBAREENO akanbou Mune ni kagayaku kiiroi oshaburi noroi no akashi da ORE wa SUGO ude HITTOMAN Itsumo kurofuku kikonasu Boushi no ue de henshin suru yo REON wa KAMEREON Shageki no ude ichiryuu hissatsu TAIMU wa ZEROGOO Dakedo metta ni honki wa dasane- Kakushita yarou wa aite nanka shinaize Omae no shinuki wo BACCHIRI misero yo Shinuki ni nareba nande mo dekirusa ORE wa SUGO ude HITTOMAN ARUKOBAREENO akanbou Mune ni kagayaku kiiroi oshaburi noroi no akashi da ORE wa SUGO ude HITTOMAN Hensou waza wa kanpeki PAOPAO roushi BORIIN hakase nandemo nareruzo Shinchou yonjyuu SENCHI taijyuu san ten nana KIRO Suki na nomimono ESUPURESSO KOOHII Itsudemo dokodemo sugu ni sugu ni nereruze Omae no shinuki wo BACCHIRI misero yo Shinuki ni nareba nandemo dekirusa Omae no mawari wo shikkari mitemiro Daiji na nakama wasurenjyaneezo Oi issho ni utatte miru Makasero, KORA! Omae no shinuki wo BACCHIRI misero yo Shinuki ni nareba nandemo dekirusa Omae no mawari wo shikkari mitemiro Daiji na FAMIRII mamottemisero yo Kanpeki dazo, KORA! Hn, yaru na RIBORN Englisch My name is Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi's home tutor If you judge me from my appearance, you'll get hurt I might be a baby, but my gun skill is infallible I am the perfect skill hitman Coming from Italy Don't be unprepared, I am mafia's best, unreasonably strong I am the perfect skill hitman An Arcobaleno baby Shining on my chest, the yellow pacifier, the proof of being cursed I am the perfect skill hitman Always wearing black suit On the top of my hat, a metamorphosis chameleon, Leon My firing skill is first-class, my certain kill time is 0.05 But carelessly, I don't have to be serious The downgrade rascal can not even be my opponent Show your dying will properly If you do it with your dying will, you can do anything I am the perfect skill hitman An Arcobaleno baby Shining on my chest, the yellow pacifier, the proof of being cursed I am the perfect skill hitman My disguise technique is perfect Master Paopao, Doctor Boreen, I can be anyone My height is 40 cm, weight is 3.7 kg My favorite drink is espresso coffee Anytime anywhere, I get sleep instantly Show your dying will properly If you do it with your dying will, you can do anything Watch your surrounding closely Don't forget your important comrades Oi, let's sing together Leave it to me, kora! Show your dying will properly If you do it with your dying will, you can do anything Watch your surrounding closely Protect your important family It's perfect, kora! Hn, not bad Reborn Kanji オレの名はリボーン　沢田綱吉のかてきょーだ 人を見た目で判断するとケガするぞ オレは赤ん坊だが　銃の腕は百発百中 オレはスゴ腕ヒットマン　 イタリアから　やってきた　 油断するなよ　マフィア最強　メチャクチャ強えぞ オレはスゴ腕ヒットマン　 アルコバレーノ　赤ん坊　 胸に輝く　黄色いおしゃぶり　呪いの証しだ オレはスゴ腕ヒットマン　 いつも黒服　着こなす　 帽子の上で　変身するよ　レオンはカメレオン 射撃の腕　一流　必殺タイムは　0.05 だけど滅多に　本気は出さねー 格下野郎は　相手なんかしないぜ お前の死ぬ気を　バッチリ見せろよ 死ぬ気になれば　なんでもできるさ オレはスゴ腕ヒットマン　 アルコバレーノ　赤ん坊　 胸に輝く　黄色いおしゃぶり　呪いの証しだ オレはスゴ腕ヒットマン　 変装技は　完璧　 パオパオ老師　ボリーン博士　なんでもなれるぞ 身長　40センチ　体重 3.7キロ 好きな　飲み物　エスプレッソコーヒー いつでもどこでも　すぐにすぐに寝れるぜ お前の死ぬ気を　バッチリ見せろよ 死ぬ気になれば　なんでもできるさ お前の周りを　しっかり見てみろ 大事な仲間　忘れんじゃねえぞ おい　一緒に歌ってみる 任せろ、コラ！ お前の死ぬ気を　バッチリ見せろよ 死ぬ気になれば　なんでもできるさ お前の周りを　しっかり見てみろ 大事なファミリー　守ってみせろよ 完璧だぞ、コラ！ ん、　やるな リボーン en:Reborn Blues Kategorie:Charakter Songs Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Merchandising Kategorie:Katekyo Ondo Kategorie:Reborn Kategorie:Neeko